


Home Movies

by Chrism



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrism/pseuds/Chrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home to find it's embarrassing home movie night in progress--Steve showing Natasha newsreels of their shared past together. Set after Reborn and before The Trial of Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movies

“I think that might be the first recorded Fastball Special in human history,” Natalia's voice was a mix of amusement and disbelief. “I guess someone could have been chucking Logan around before the 1940's but I doubt it's on film.” Bucky heard her voice filter in from the living room as he closed and locked the front door. His brow furrowed as he quietly hung his motorcycle keys, listening. 

“That may have been the first time we did it,” Steve's voice now, thoughtful. Pulling a glass from the cupboard, Bucky filled it with chilled water and downed half without pausing. Steve continued, “I was aiming for the shoulder but he ended up there on the chest, didn't matter much in the end I guess; he could always climb like a squirrel.” Alarmed now, Bucky refilled the glass and started towards the living room before a third voice made him pause.

“Well that hasn't changed. You should have seen him working with Hank last week,” Sam, his tone rich with amusement, “climbed the man like a tree. Apparently Pym particles don't do anything to change how ticklish he is, Hank was crawling out of his skin trying not to haul off and squash him. Oh, oh this one is good Natasha watch...” 

Bucky felt heat prickle at his cheeks as he tugged the cowl off his face, his hair matted with sweat. He strode purposefully from the kitchen and found Steve and Natalia on either end of the large couch, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn and a package of Oreo cookies on the cushion between them. Sam was on the edge of a plump recliner, red gloves laid on the arm as he worked off his boots. On the TV, grainy monochrome footage showed Bucky, all of seventeen years old if he was a day, attaching an explosive to a ridiculously large HYDRA tank and then neatly flipping to the ground moments before it blew. Catching sight of the camera-man, he winked and saluted as he ran past, flashing a cocky grin.

Bucky groaned at himself. All three looked up as he entered the room, not a one looking as guilty as he thought they should. Steve smiled at him, and Bucky caught the devious glint in his eyes. Giving him a withering glare, Bucky moved his gaze to Natalia. She smirked wickedly, moving the snacks to the table to pat the cushion beside her. “Join us, James,” she coaxed. He eyed her for a moment before aiming his glare at Sam.

Sam held up his hands in surrender, “I just got here, man, wasn't my idea.”

“Nope, I am taking all the credit for this one,” Steve declared. “C'mon Buck, I was going through the old tapes and I couldn't resist showing Natasha your moves.” 

“You're gonna bore everyone to death with this stuff, Steve,” Bucky grumped, but he strode around the couch and sat heavily, heaving a long, dramatic sigh. Steve aimed a smirk at him and Bucky rolled his eyes, grudgingly letting his frown ease into a tolerant smile. Shaking his head, he leaned heavily into Natasha's side and she settled her arm over his shoulders. The film was now on a winter scene, young Bucky rushing forward to engage five woefully unprepared German footmen in hand to hand combat. “I cannot get over the tights,” Natasha remarked. “I mean, I've seen the pictures but I will never be over the tights and the tiny shorts. Seeing it in motion is something else entirely...” she trailed off, cocking her head to the side as they viewed an uncomfortably long shot of him from behind.

Bucky groaned, sliding a hand over his eyes. “Steve, I sleep with this woman, what are you doing to me?” Humming, Natalia playfully bit his ear and tugged.

“I like the tights,” she murmured to him privately, low enough that he hoped those with enhanced hearing missed it. He coughed, and laid his head on her shoulder.

“Well since I don't have any embarrassing baby pictures of you, I use what I got,” Steve returned. 

“It's hard to beat seeing your Boy Wonder days, Bucky,” Sam pointed out, reaching to take two cookies off the table. “You guys pulled off some pretty wild maneuvers for a lone super-soldier and his teenaged sidekick.”

Steve grimaced. “He was my partner, not a sidekick. I couldn't have pulled off those missions alone.” Bucky gave a tired, lop-sided grin but didn't move to look at them. Steve knew how he had chafed under the 'faithful sidekick' handle, and that worry was now so distant and youthful Bucky almost wished he still felt it. Compared to the over-whelming self doubt that came with lifting the shield, it seemed an awfully light burden. 

“The size difference threw everyone back then, I think,” Steve went on. “But I've only got four years on him. By the time we formed the Invaders you were almost 18, yeah Buck?”

Bucky nodded quietly, his head resting heavily on Natalia's shoulder. He'd been out on patrol all evening and exhaustion was quickly over-taking him. His mind drifted, hazy and warm. He stole a tiny moment to allow a feeling of wonder over being here at all. 

Here, curled against Natalia's side, her smell and touch drifting through the years, a thread to grasp tight when nothing else made sense. She walked through his nightmares and pulled him gasping back to reality. Natalia was dazzling and ruthless, fierce and playful and, and, amazing. Bucky had no clue what kept her hanging around a boring, broken-down soldier, but he gave her everything he could and she seemed happy with that, so who was he to question it? 

Bucky's awareness of the room fuzzed out and sharpened again, Sam's warm laughter and playful ribbing pulling him back to awareness when his eyelids drooped. Sam and his steadfast faith in Bucky, the easy camaraderie of a brother in arms, the firm guidance of a seasoned hero. Bucky marveled at how Sam had worked his way into his life, mentor and partner and now, a friend. Sam was a firm presence at his back, a saving hand when he fell (often literally), a nudge at his shoulder when he got off course. 

Steve's deep voice was soothing, calming with his unshakeable strength and determination. Rattled nerves from a long day on the job quieted one by one as Bucky drifted, listening without really comprehending his words. It was rare Steve had time for social calls these days, and Bucky was frustrated he couldn't keep his eyes open for it. Steve steadily talking Bucky to sleep was old, though, old as huddling in muddy foxholes and burned-out buildings drifted with snow.

Some days, a lot of days, he still felt like a kid playing dress up in dad's suit and tie, but on nights like this the uniform almost fit, the shield a little lighter on his arm. He dozed off to quiet voices and Natalia's fingers stroking through his hair. 


End file.
